Mokumon
Mokumon is a Smoke Digimon whose name and design are derived from . It is a Digimon Baby which surrounds its body with a vaporous smoke. Unlike other Digimon, it is unique in that its DigiCore is bare, and in order to protect it, it conceals the Digicore within a lot of smoke. Because its Digicore is bare, it is sometimes burned by the smoke, causing the smoke shrouding its body to change and make it a Digimon of the ecosystem.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mokumon/index.html Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary] However, this doesn't seem to harm Mokumon or others. Also, because it is still evolving, when it encounters an opponent it immediately runs away. If you happen to see one, it would be best to be quiet.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p35/1-1.html Digimon Web Pendulum 3.5 Gallery] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Mokumon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness - Right, Shrine of Evil - Left and Right, and Piemon's Palace. Mokumon is a Fresh level Sky Digimon.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Mokumon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Ocean Continent, Ocean Cave 2, and Water Cave 2. Mokumon digivolves to DemiMeramon in lines 40, 46, 52, 61, and 70.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A group of Mokumon were employed by Shibumi as his helpers when his consciousness was in the Digital World and his body was comatose in the Real World. One of the Mokumon takes Shibumi's form to enter the Real World and sneaks a Blue Card into a boy's card deck. Yamaki chases the Mokumon, thinking it was Shibumi, but the Mokumon disappears into a pile of smoke, revealing that it was really a Digimon. Two other Mokumon appear in Shibumi's library in the Water Space. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer A Mokumon is in Impmon's party when fought to save Takato Matsuki and Guilmon The Mokumon card, titled "Smoke Screen", is a Rank 0 card which allows the party to flee from battle.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier A Mokumon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digital Monster D-Project Mokumon digivolves to DemiMeramon. A Mokumon appears as the underling to Impmon in the second Area, "Forest". After being defeated, it becomes a Minomon.Digital Digital Monsters: D Project (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Backslash Interface GameFAQs (2003-01-09) Retrieved on 2008-12-31. Digimon World Championship Mokumon appears in Sizzling Desert and South Bridge Valley, and can digivolve to Kapurimon with 20 Machine AP, Koromon with 20 Dragon AP, Sunmon with 20 Holy AP, or DemiMeramon by passing time. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Mokumon hatches from the Digi-egg, and digivolves to DemiMeramon after waiting about an hour. Attacks *'Smokey Blow' (Smoke): Scatters smoke from throughout its body all over, escaping in the instant the opponent has lost sight. Notes and References Category:Fresh Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Digimon with no family Category:Smoke Digimon Category:Digimon species